


Come What May

by QueenMab3



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMab3/pseuds/QueenMab3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In honor of International Fanworks Day 2015 here's a drabble. I couldn't get the damn thing to 100 words, but it was fun nonetheless.</p><p>Sherlock is a big fluffy marshmallow romantic underneath it all. But really it's just because I'm a big fluff monster.</p><p>Thanks to the Hellions for letting me know this was a thing and being supportive lovelies.</p></blockquote>





	Come What May

The first clue John had was a snippet of a melody coming from Sherlock’s violin. Something faintly familiar about it, but nothing he could pinpoint. He might have spent more time trying to figure it out, if he hadn't been distracted by Sherlock’s reaction. The usually inscrutable detective was flustered. It took years for him to make the connection, not until they were snuggled on the couch together one cold, snowy night flipping channels trying to find something to watch. That snatch of melody came back to John and he stopped more out of instinct than anything else.

Sherlock blushed and pretended he didn’t understand John’s conclusion. “Romantic dross and hardly anything of musical worth.”

But John was 100% sure. Sherlock Holmes was a fan of Moulin Rouge and knew every note of “Come What May.” A fact that was confirmed when someone ensured it was played at their wedding reception.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of International Fanworks Day 2015 here's a drabble. I couldn't get the damn thing to 100 words, but it was fun nonetheless.
> 
> Sherlock is a big fluffy marshmallow romantic underneath it all. But really it's just because I'm a big fluff monster.
> 
> Thanks to the Hellions for letting me know this was a thing and being supportive lovelies.


End file.
